


Love Somebody Who Ruins Your Lipstick

by NerdyPanda3126



Series: LBSC Sprint Fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, First Kiss, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Luka helps Marinette apply her lipstick and then helps her mess it up.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LBSC Sprint Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978081
Comments: 23
Kudos: 109
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Love Somebody Who Ruins Your Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge. 
> 
> The rules are three 15-minute sprints with 24 hours for light editing, which includes new writing to smooth transitions or make it feel complete. 
> 
> Prompt: Mamihlapinatapei (Yagan, an indigenous language of Tierra del Fuego): The wordless yet meaningful look shared by two people who desire to initiate something, but are both reluctant to start. 
> 
> Also, the title is from the song [Lipstick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msXTkuC4u6g) by Runaway June

Luka swiped his thumb underneath Marinette's bottom lip to fix a smudge of the red lipstick he'd helped her apply. His thumb lingered in the hollow of her chin and his eyes caught on hers. 

She'd seen those eyes before in almost every mood. Stormy, when he was working on a song that wasn't quite right yet or defending someone he cared about. Sleepy, when he waved his cup of coffee at the band and insisted he was awake. Flirty, even, sparking at her mischievously from the stage. As he paused, this was a different mood. 

His eyes were hiding something. A want, or maybe even a need. As he traced the bottom of her lip again, she had a feeling she might know what it was. But he was holding back, retreating. The very luster of his eyes seemed to dull as he closed himself off and pulled away from her. 

She couldn't explain the disappointment she felt as his thumb left a trace, a ghost, a lingering sensation of warmth on her lips. 

He started to stand and turned to walk away, but she found herself catching his wrist. As he turned back to her, his eyes were quizzical, concerned even. She could feel his heartbeat thudding steadily under her fingers. 

Without thinking about it, she turned his hand over so it was palm up and started to trace the distinct blue lines that webbed just under the thin skin of his wrist. She followed the map of his veins up towards his palm where there was a different map. One of life and love and fate. She followed it to the very tips of his fingers, ripped open by strings repeatedly enough that he'd built callouses so tough he didn't notice the pain anymore. 

This is what Luka's love was. Patient. Willing to hurt until the hurt didn't matter anymore. 

She met his eyes again and he was watching her curiously. Waiting for her to speak, or not to, whichever she wanted. She swallowed as she realized she didn't know how to explain. 

He smiled as if he understood and sat back down. Gently, he flipped their hands so hers was palm up instead and traced the lines he found the same way she had. His eyes were intent, focused, and she found herself admiring the soft curve of his jaw as it scooped around to his cheekbone. His touch left tingles on her palm in its wake. 

After a glance up to check her expression, he brought their hands up and to the side and pressed their palms together. His fingertips hung over the edge of hers and he smiled as he bent them slightly, wrapping them over the top of hers. Not holding hands, exactly, just admiring the difference between them. 

He met her eyes again and paused when he noticed she'd been watching him. His fingers shifted to the side and curled around her hand. That look was back in his eyes. 

She wished she knew what he was thinking. He would probably tell her if she only asked. But instead she just closed her fingers to clasp his hand in return as a smile started tugging at her lips. 

His lips quirked up in answer and his tongue darted across his bottom lip before he chuckled nervously and dropped his intense gaze. A habit, she'd noticed, when he was worried he was being intimidating. 

She squeezed his hand reassuringly before she tipped his chin back up. Her eyes searched his, asking questions she wasn't yet brave enough to voice. 

She traced the bottom of his lip like he had hers just moments ago. His eyes widened as a blush darkened his cheeks. She pulled away, suddenly unsure and shy. It was just Luka. But it was Luka looking at her like he wanted the exact same thing she wanted. Luka looking at her like he was unsure how to start, or if he should. 

With the hand that wasn't still holding hers, he reached up, hesitantly, to cup her cheek with his palm. He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb in a calming movement, reassuring her even without words. 

She laid her hand over his and leaned into his touch. His grip on her hand shifted as he laced their fingers together. He raised his eyebrows in a question she could hear even though he hadn't said anything. She could feel his pulse pick up through their joined hands. He was nervous, too. 

She leaned forward to press her forehead against his and nodded. Then his thumb was under her bottom lip again and he was pulling her slowly closer, giving her time to back out or giving himself time to calm down, she couldn't tell. 

Her breath hitched when their lips were less than an inch apart. He paused to check on her, to ask her again if this was what she wanted. 

As an answer, she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his. Softly, slowly. Those eyes she'd seen in almost every mood fluttered closed as he leaned into her, smiling into the kiss. 

And then her eyes were fluttering closed, too, and she was kissing Luka and vaguely registering that he'd have to help her reapply her lipstick. But she was pretty okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Luka spaced and entirely forgot to wipe Marinette's lipstick off his face when he walked upstairs, thereby announcing to the entire band that he'd just kissed her. Rose squeals, Juleka pretends to be grossed out but is actually smiling, and Ivan pulls Mylène to his side and sighs happily.


End file.
